


Dr. Jones

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Indiana Jones Series, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Indiana Jones Fusion, F/M, SHIELD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: You are Indiana Jones' granddaughter, and following in the footsteps of your grandpa. Your latest adventure? Finding the crash site of Captain America.





	1. Chapter 1

“God it’s freezing.” Monty whines and you can’t help but roll your eyes at him.

“Yes, thank you. We’re kind of in the tundra so it should be cold. If you were hot that’d be a bigger problem, when you’re hypothermic you feel hot and that, my friend, is why people who freeze to death are often found in less clothing.”

“Great fun fact. What are we doing here?”

“I found the plane. Or I’m like 99% sure that I did.”

“In the tundra?” Monty asks with a shiver and you can’t help but smirk over at him.

“In the tundra. Maybe a hundred more miles or so.”

“How do you plan on getting us there?”

“Dogs.” You tell him, the snow squeaks under your boots as you make your way further out of town to meet your contact.

“I’m sorry, did you just say dogs?”

“Are you honestly surprised?” You ask over your shoulder, “Hi Mike.”

“Doctor, I’ve got two sleds ready for you, is there anything else you need?”

“Supplies for a week?”

“Everything just like you asked. You sure you don’t want another driver out there with you?”

“We’ll be good, six dog teams?” You ask digging in your bag.

“Yea, the distance you’re going six dog is perfect. You’ve got Bear as your lead. He can be a bit more stubborn but you said you’ve driven before.” You nod and he continues, “The other lead dog is Blanche. She’s a bit smaller but listens well and leads like a dream.”

“Wonderful, thanks so much Mike.” You tell him handing him the salsa you’d used as a bartering chip. “My grandma sends a special hello.” You tell him nodding to the extra peppers in the jars.

“She’s a good woman that Marion. Safe travels Doctor!”

“Thanks Mike.” You tug your hat back over your ears and head out to where the dogs are. The sleds are already packed and ready to go and the dogs are excited to start running.

“Where do we sit?” Monty asks as he tugs his face mask back into place.

“We don’t. We stand in the blades in the back.”

“I thought that was for the drivers.”

“We are the drivers! Gee for left, haw for right, woah for stop and hike for go!” You call over the wind. You step onto the back of the sled, kick up the brake then yell, “Bear! Hike! Hike!” The dogs all leap forward and with a loud whoop you’re off. You glance over your shoulder to see Monty scrambling onto his own sled to follow you and you shouldn't laugh but you can’t help it. Poor Monty.

The first day isn’t horrible you’re stiff and cold when you make it to the camping spot you’d plotted around 8:30 and while Monty might squawk while he works no one is better than Monty. He gets a fire going and a tent up faster than you can get all the dogs off of the leads and back on a line for sleeping.

“Alright, what for dinner?” Monty asks as you dig in the bag for your food and the dogs food.

“Here," You dig into one of your bags, "we’ve got beans and rice, just needs to be warmed up a little. I’m going to feed the dogs so we can go to bed right after we eat.”

“Sounds good. I’m exhausted.”

“Same.” You agree heading over to feed the dogs before your own food is ready. “Eat up doggies! See you in the morning!” You call heading back to the warmth of the fire where Monty has the beans and rice heated up and waiting for you.

“So do the dogs just sleep out here?”

“Yea, they usually dig a little hole for themselves and sleep in that. Their fur is crazy thick.” You tell Monty between bites.

“Cool. So what exactly is the plan here?”

“Well, if my map is correct we should be about halfway. The flight path that he would’ve taken would have brought him north before going south to New York City.”

“So we’re what? Like one day away?”

“Yea, if we push the dogs a little more tomorrow we should get there earlier than we did today. We might have enough time to start actually searching the area.”

“How are we doing that?”

“Metal detectors. They’re on my sled.” You tell him in between bites of dinner.

“Perfect. What-“ Monty is cut off by your satellite phone ringing and you wince at him.

“Sorry,” You pull the phone from the bag at your hip. “Hello?”

“You’re in the Antarctic?” Your dad’s irritated voice fills your ear and you bite your tongue to keep from groaning.

“No, we’re in Canada. Why?” You’re not lying, you are in Canada, just the very very Northernmost part of Canada.

“Your Grandfather told me you were hunting down the myth of Captain America!”

“Tell Grandpa I say hi and thanks for the dogsled hook up.” You hear your dad angrily repeat this to your Grandpa and grin cheekily over at Monty who rolls his eyes. “Besides dad, Captain America isn’t a myth.”

“You’re just like him! Chasing after anything that sparkles! That lifestyle almost got your Grandmother killed!”

“I’m fine dad. Things are different, and Grandma loved her adventures with Grandpa. I heard that once upon a time you did too.”

“Yes, but then I grew up! Got a real job! A wife! A child! It’s time to stop this nonsense and come home. Live a normal life.”

“Thanks but just because you passed on the Jones legacy doesn’t mean I’m going to. I’ve gotta go dad. It’s late and we’re tired. Love you.” You hang up the phone then and sigh down at it. You’d kind of hoped he wouldn’t find out what you and Monty were up to until it was over.

“He want you to give up this foolish dream and be a normal girl?” Monty asks. He’s heard the speech almost as many times as you have.

“I know he means well but it’s not for me. I like the adventure, the danger, the challenge. Why can’t he understand that?”

“Parents.” Monty says with a shrug and you laugh.

“Alright. We really should get to bed though. We’ve got a big week ahead of us and I want to be out of here early.”

“Alarm set for 0500.” Monty says as you crawl into the tent. He throws some snow on the embers of the fire then follows you into the tent. The only thing you remove is your boots.

“Night Monty.”

“Night Indiana.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning you eat a quick breakfast of breakfast bars then pack up and go. The dogs are more excited this morning so it takes them a bit longer to calm down but they do move faster today than yesterday.

Weather is better too, less windy and you make great time.

“Woah! Woah!” You call pressing down on the brake of your sled and Bear and the team come to a stop. “We’re here.”

“Here? There’s nothing here.”

“What did you expect? For the plane to be just hanging out?” You tease Monty and he scowls over at you.

“You’re so annoying.”

“I know.” You tell him with a laugh.

“How did you even come up with this location?”

“Lots of things. So we know that he was headed from Germany to New York City right?” Monty nods, “We also know that he didn’t know how to actually fly the plane. Agent Carter heard from him three hours into the flight but not after. With the turbo engines that we know they were using, global warming and shifting ice and sea that brings him right to this area.”

“How big of an area are we searching?”

“2 miles by 2 miles for sure. We can expand from there if we need to.”

“Do you want me to go the opposite direction? That way we can crisscross over the space.”

“Sounds like a good plan to me, but let’s not do the full two miles. That’s too wide and I want to make sure that we’re in shouting distance. Just in case.”

“So half mile squares?”

“Perfect. Let’s map out the whole space first, in half mile increments and then we can get going.” You make quick work of mapping out the space you’re going to be searching and then grab your metal detectors. You keep the headphones over just one ear so you can hear if Monty is trying to get your attention. You start sweeping North to South and Monty goes East to West, on your third pass you get a hit, when you take your pickaxe to the ice it groans dangerously. The crack spreads further than you were expecting so you slowly reach for your water bottle, then spraying at the ice and snow. It’s darkness below, it should be blue.

“Monty! Don’t move!” You cry slowly lowering yourself down onto your belly. The ice cracks like a gunshot toward Monty, “We’re over an opening, the ice isn’t thick but there’s something there.”

“Your metal detector go off?”

“Yea, there’s something there but I don’t want to go through the ice without something to hold onto.”

“You want climbing gear?”

“Yea,” you tell him and he takes a step, “Don’t move!” The ice groans dangerously. “You need to lay on your belly and army crawl to our stuff.” You tell him and Monty slowly does as you say. You don’t dare move.

“How do I know when I’m not over the opening?”

“Get to the ice. It should be blue underneath, if it’s not there’s no ice.” He brushes away the snow and gives you a thumbs up before slowly standing. Monty gets the rope you’d packed and after securing it to a stake he hammers into the solid ice he throws the other end to you. Securing the rope around your waist you slowly rise to your knees and then start to slowly chip away at the ice. 

“What are you doing?” Monty calls sounding panicked.

“I need to see why the metal detector went off.” You slide him the detector so when the ice cracks and you go through you don’t take it with you. “Hold onto the rope would you?”

“Are you insane?”

“Probably.” You tell him and with another whack of your pickaxe the ice falls out from underneath you.

“Indy!” Monty yells and you slow your breath to calm your racing heart.

“I’m good!” You assure him, “just don’t let the rope loose!” You slowly twist until you can see everything around you and your heart rate kicks up again. There’s a plane. It’s below you and to your left and is relatively flat. It looks massive, and it looks like the planes from the documentaries you’d watched with your grandpa. “Holy shit Monty! I think we found it!” You yell, “Lower me a walkie!” A few moments later a walkie comes down toward you. You attach it to your belt after turning it on. “Can you read me?”

“I can read you.” Monty’s voice comes back.

“Gimme some slack on the rope. I need to go down more.”

“Tell me when.” You slowly start sinking and once you’re low enough you radio him to stop. Undoing your bullwhip you use it to swing your way over to the plane. Then you lower yourself onto the ground.

“I’m in. I need more slack.” You tell him turning on your headlamp and checking to make sure your camera is still running.

“Is it the right plane?” He asks and that’s when you spot it. The iconic shield.

“Yea, holy shit Monty we found it.” You laugh softly hoisting the shield up into your arms. “Oh my god. I’m holding Captain America’s fucking shield.” Adrenaline is coursing through you and you let out another stunned laugh.

“Is he in there?” You prop the shield up on a chair next to the broken front windows at stare at it in disbelief. You found it.

“I don’t know yet, how much rope do I have?”

“Plenty.”

“Perfect.” You turn back to the plane and start to where there seems to be a table with something on it. It’s a big something, maybe supplies? You move to it and yelp stumbling back. “What the fuck. What the fuck!” You whisper, “what the fuck.”

“What’s wrong? I heard you yell. Indiana?”

“Monty. He’s here. He’s, he’s perfectly preserved.” You can’t believe this.

“What do you mean perfectly preserved?”

“I swear to god he looks like he’s asleep. I mean there’s like a half inch of ice over him but other than that you’d think he was asleep. I’m gonna switch the camera to thermal, see if I can get any more detail that way. It’s pretty dark in here.” You click the camera’s settings over to thermal and your jaw drops again. 

Captain America is putting off heat. Almost as if he was alive.

“Holy smokes.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Monty, this is going to sound insane but I think he’s alive.”

“What?”

“He’s putting off heat, not like full body heat but he’s putting off heat.” You can’t believe what your eyes are seeing.

“What should we do?”

“I think we should call the people who hired us. SHIELD. We were coming for the shield, whatever documents we could find and maybe a body but we’ve got a possibly living dude here.”

“Can we get him out of there?”

“No, there’s like a half inch of ice over him, we’d have to melt him first and honestly that’s a huge risk.”

“Yea we could do more damage than help.” Monty agrees, “you wanna come back up?”

“Yea,” you grab the shield and start to head out before glancing back over your shoulder at the Captain. “Damn it,” You mutter, “Monty I can’t leave him.”

“What?”

“It’s just, it’s so sad. I don’t want to leave him down here by himself.”

“It’s not like he’s conscious. You said yourself there was ice over him.”

“I know but it’s just so sad.”

“Indiana. You can’t stay down there overnight.” You know he’s right, but for some reason it just really breaks your heart to leave Captain Rogers down here by himself. “Okay, I’m going to send up the shield then I’ll come up and we’ll call SHIELD.”

“I will come down there and drag you out if I have to.”

“Yea, yea.” You huff back taking the rope off you attach it to the shield, “Pull it up.” The Shield goes up and you turn back to where Captain Rogers is laying on the table. It’s honestly heartbreaking. The fact that he’s not on the ground or in one of the chairs tells you that he wasn’t unconscious when the plane crashed. That he had enough time to move around, to go to this place and lay down to wait for death. How long did he try to contact someone on the radio? How long did he wait for someone to come and rescue him? How long did it take for him to lose hope?

You swallow thickly, you can’t cry here, the tears would freeze on your face and that’d be a disaster.

You make your way back to him, you can’t see much of his face, it’s kind of distorted because of the ice. He’s a big man, even if you were comfortable taking him out of the plane you doubt you’d be able to. He’s still in the Captain America uniform, you can see the red, white and blue through the ice. His hair is light, but honestly that’s all you can really tell.

The rope thuds heavily on the front control panel and you jump slightly at the sound. Before you go up you search the rest of the space you’re in. You find some papers but nothing that looks all that exciting, you’ll have a closer look once you’re back on the surface. You tie the rope back around your waist and look back at the frozen man.

“Don’t worry Captain. I’ll be back.” You tell him before climbing out and onto the top of the airplane. Then you slowly make your way back to the surface. Monty’s hand grasps your wrist and helps pull you over the lip of the ice.

“So?”

“You should go down. I need to call into SHIELD but if you use thermal when you’re down there you’ll see exactly what I mean.” You tell Monty as you reposition the rope for easier access into the broken windshield of the plane.

“Do you really think he could be alive?” He asks stepping into a climbing harness, you usually use one too but your situation hadn’t really allowed time for it.

“I mean, he had that serum so maybe?” You say digging into your bag for the satellite phone. You’d programmed your client in as number three, your grandpa was always one and your parents were two. You hold the three until the phone dials. “You should go down. See what I mean and make sure you can back up my experience.”

“Yea okay.” He agrees just before the phone stops ringing.

“This is Agent Coulson.”

“Hello Agent Coulson, this is Dr. Indiana Jones. We found the plane but we’ve hit a slight snag. We think that Captain Rogers might still be alive.”

“What!” The Agent sounds more than a little excited.

“He’s covered in a half inch of ice but on the thermal he’s putting off heat. I think you guys might want to get up here.” You tell him before giving him your coordinates.

“We’ll be there in 6 hours.” He says before he hangs up.

“Oh my god.” Monty’s voice comes crackling through the walkie. “You’re right. He’s putting off heat.” You can hear the shock in his voice. Honestly you’re relieved that Monty is having the same result you’re having.

“Craziest shit you’ve ever seen right?”

“Well, considering last year we found what is believed to be the site of the Garden of Eden I’d say it’s top 5 for sure.”

“Are you gonna explore at all?”

“No, the fact that he’s alive is giving me the creeps. I’m coming back up now.” Sure enough Monty’s head pops up a few moments later and he climbs out of the hole. “That’s crazy.” He pants as he makes his way over to you.

“I know,” you tell him, “SHIELD is on their way. Coulson said six hours but I’m gonna guess it’s more than that. Ten to twelve would be my guess.”

“So what do you wanna do?”

“Let’s make camp and eat something. Then I wanna get back down there.” Monty heads back to where our sleds are and starts digging for the fire supplies. While he does that you pitch the tent further back than you normally would but with a government agency coming you’ve got this gut feeling that they’re going to try and get rid of you.

Once you’re done with that you grab the sat phone again and call your grandpa. 

“Hi Indy.” His voice comes over the phone.

“I found him. Grandpa we think he’s still alive.”

“What?”

“He’s putting off body heat under a half inch of ice!”

“Incredible. Anything else?”

“His shield, and some paperwork that I haven’t gotten to dig into yet. I want to get back down there though, the agency that hired us is coming and I want to see what I can before they get here.”

“Good luck. Be safe and call me when you can.”


	4. Chapter 4

It doesn’t take long for Monty to get the fire going and food cooking, you don’t know how he does it but somehow the man can make a fire anywhere. You check on the dogs then join him by the fire. The fire makes taking your face cover off to eat less freezing cold.

“You sure you wanna go back in there?” Monty asks as he heats some food.

“Yea, Coulson didn’t say that I couldn’t.” You say with a shrug, “I want to see what else is down there.”

“It doesn’t creep you out that he’s just alive down there?”

“No, we’ve had so much worse. The rats in Rome. Hundreds of dried bodies in the desert comes to mind. Those were worse than one unconscious man.” You take the hot tin from Monty and dig in.

“We’ll agree to disagree on this one.” Monty says with a dramatic shiver and you roll your eyes fondly at him.

“Deal.” You say with a laugh. You tell him about your conversation with your grandpa.

“It’s a good thing you’re named after him. You’re the same person.”

“Actually, his name is Henry Jones Jr., my dad is the third.” You remind him pointing at him with your fork.

“I’m going back down, if anything changes up here let me know right away.” You tell him standing and heading back to your sled. Somewhere on there is your climbing gear and as fun as it is to just tie a rope on and go it’s really unsafe. Sure enough after a couple of minutes of looking you find it and slip it on, then after checking batteries on your camera and flashlight, you descend back into the hole.

“Alright, here we go.” You say before saying the time and date for the camera. “Alright, I’m gonna go further back into the plane. I don’t want to disturb the Captain anymore than we already have.” You walk further into the plane stopping suddenly when you notice a weird square burn that goes through the floor. You use your flashlight to look down and all you see is darkness, could this have really gone through the floor? Also what in the world would have made that shape? You take out a swab and run it over one of the edges to see if you can get anything to tell you what it was that made this hole. Once you tuck that away you make your way further into the plane. There isn’t much outside of the cockpit, a long walkway with a few empty bays. There’s one that has a craft still in the bay with the word Montreal written on the side. It looks like someone would sit inside the craft and steer it to its target.

“Oh my god.” You whisper as it clicks what this might actually be. “I think this is one of the bombs. It’s kamikaze style, I didn’t think anyone but the Japanese used that type of weapon.” You say for the cameras attached to your shoulder and head. “I want to get a closer look but I’ve got a bad feeling that even in this climate it can still be activated.” You move carefully around the craft and after plucking the camera off your shoulder use it to get better views stretching over the bomb. You can’t imagine when it was built it would have been so unstable but it’s been nearly seventy years in the Arctic so who knows how unstable it could be. When one of the bars you’re leaning against let’s out a loud groan you decide you’ve been here for long enough. You can see the back of the plane so you head back to the cockpit. The plane is big but it’s also empty, you dig around for a bit longer for more paper but don’t find anything.

“Hey Monty I’m coming up.”

“Sounds good. Find anything interesting?”

“That depends on if you think a possibly active bomb is interesting.” You say calmly. Once it registers what you’ve said Monty is going to freak out. For a man whose willing to go with you to the ends of the earth for adventure he can be kind of a wimp. Usually panic is his first reaction one that you can let happen right now.

“Interesting! Interesting?” He yelps, “We need to get away from here! We need to pack up! Is it nuclear? How far is the blast zone? Oh my god we’re gonna die.” You ignore his panic and continue up the rope to the solid ice above you. Once you get to the top you see Monty has moved further away from the hole and is eyeing it nervously.

“You wanna make camp a little further back?” You ask him with a small smile, you’re probably going to have to move camp once the SHIELD agents get here anyway. If it’ll ease Monty’s concerns about the bomb below then you can humor him.

“Yes. Right now.”

“Alright.” You agree, it doesn’t take you long to get everything moved. You don’t even take the tent down to move it just pull up the stakes and each of you take a side. The dogs are moved too, you should take them for a quick run but Monty is more concerned about getting camp all moved so you humor him. Once everything is almost a mile back you glance over at your friend.

“You think this is far enough?”

“Honestly Monty I have no idea. That’ll be the first thing I tell SHEILD about though. I don’t want one of those idiots setting it off and killing the Captain.” You glance at your watch, you’ve got another two hours at least. “Why don’t we take the dogs for a quick run so they don’t get bored then we can go through the papers I brought up when we get back.”

“Sounds good.” Monty agrees.

You’re not sure who has more fun racing, you and Monty or the dogs. It’s incredible how fast they can go when they’re doing sprints and not distances. When you get back to the campsite it’s still empty so you and Monty pile into the tent and get to work.

Most of the papers that you find are military documents written in German so unfortunately you’ll have to wait for Monty to translate them into English for you. Some of them have design plans on them for the bombs and one is a map showing when the bombs needed to drop out to hit their targets and what those targets would have been. The entire east coast would’ve been crippled if it wasn’t for the man currently frozen in the plane below you. You’re about to ask Monty how the translations are going when you hear it. The whir of a helicopter coming closer. SHIELD has arrived.


	5. Chapter 5

The helicopter lands on the side of your camp that’s away from the hole that goes down to the plane. You meet the four agents that come off of the chopper, one of the men reaches forward you shake his hand.

“Agent Phil Coulson!” He yells over the sound of the blades.

“Dr. Indiana Jones!” You call back and he nods as the helicopter lifts off again. “I hope you’ve got more people coming because this plane is massive and there’s a possibly live bomb in the hold.”

“We have more people coming from the next town over. And what do you mean a live bomb?”

“It looks like one of the bombs Hydra was planning on dropping didn’t get deployed.”

“You mind taking me down?” Agent Coulson asks and you nod. It’s much quieter without the helicopter. You reach Monty who’s waiting with your climbing gear, and his for the Agent.

“Agent Coulson, this is my associate Davis Montgomery the third. But you can call him Monty.”

“Pleasure to meet you Monty. Agent Phil Coulson.” Agent Coulson says, “You’re both welcome to call me Coulson.”

“Have you ever climbed?” Monty asks Coulson who nods, “Good. You can use my gear.”

“You’re not coming down with us?”

“No, I’ve got some translating to do and we only have the two harnesses.”

“Don’t let him fool you, he doesn’t like the fact that we’re 98% sure that Captain America is still alive.” You tease Monty as you step into your gear. Coulson does the same and you strap your cameras on before making your way to the hole in the ice. Coulson let’s out a shaky breath and you glance over at him, “You alright Coulson?”

“I can’t believe this is finally happening.” He admits in a soft, breathy voice. “I’ve been looking for this wreck for nearly a decade. I can’t believe you found it so fast.”

“Finding things is in my DNA.”

“Oh?”

“Yea, the second Dr. Jones was my grandfather. The famous Indiana Jones.”

“I wondered if there was a relation or if you just kind of adopted the name because of your last name.”

“Yea, he’s my grandpa. I’ll head down first, it only takes me about two minutes to get down. It’s not very deep but you will land on the control panel of the plane so land softly.” You tell him before easing yourself over the edge of the ice and back down into the plane. Four minutes later the Agent touches down and slowly turns around. He holds his breath as he gazes at the spot where Captain America is laying. You let him have a moment to stare at the spot where the hero is.

“Where is this bomb?” Coulson says after clearing his throat, you love that he’s so passionate about this.

“Down this way.” You tell him leading down to the back of the plane where you’d found the missile. “Like I said, I don’t know if it’s active, if it’s even a bomb. I don’t know.” You tell him as the two of you make your way further into the plane. “It looks like a kamikaze style bomb though with a cockpit and everything.”

“I’m kind of a Captain America buff and I know that Hydra was using piloted missiles on the attack against the US but none of them ever hit land.”

“I didn’t know that, I knew about the Japanese using it as a last ditch, cause as much damage kinda thing.”

“Yea, Red Scull was incredibly good at getting people to give their all to his cause.” You shake your head then stop in front of the missile.

“Here you go.”

“Oh wow.” Coulson sounds excited, he circles the missile looking at it closely with his flashlight before letting out a heavy sigh. “You’re correct. It is active, I don’t know how dangerous but we should probably remove Captain Rogers as soon as possible.”

“Any plan for that?” You ask him as you make your way back toward the cockpit of the plane.

“We’re going to remove as much of the ice as we can without doing any damage to him. We’ll start with heat lamps at his head and torso then move our way down. I was really hoping to be able to just cut open more and lift him out but with that missile I’m not sure that’s the best idea.”

“I’d agree.”

The rest of the day is used to figure out the best way to get Captain Rogers out of the ice. It’s honestly an engineering feat and you’re not even sure it’ll work, they’ve decided to work through the night but you’re not going to stay up. You and Monty are going to be heading back to the village in the morning and you can’t sleep while sledding. You pop the ear plugs into your ears then burrow down into your sleeping bag. This lifestyle has taught you to sleep when you can.

In the morning you crawl out of the tent and are shocked to see that they have the tabletop that Captain America is on out and ready to go. He’s still on the tabletop and under the ice but it’s a relief to see him out of the plane. You can see him better here, you wander over and peer at him through the ice.

It’s crazy, it’s like nothing has changed since 1945. Not a hair out of place.

“You wanna join us at SHIELD? Your expertise might be helpful.” Coulson asks and you glance at Monty who nods.

“We’ve got to return the dogs but if you book us flights from Anchorage to New York we’ll be there.”

“Sounds good. See you in a couple of days.” He says reaching for your hand again. You shake it and he gives you a smile, “thanks Dr. Jones.”

“Glad we could find him.”

You and Monty leave before SHIELD does, well most of SHIELD. Some of their team stays behind to deal with the missile while Coulson and the rest of the team airlift Captain Rogers out and to their facility in New York.

“Ready?” Monty asks and you grin over at him.

“Race you! Hike!” You call leaving him behind.


	6. Chapter 6

They issue you and Monty visitor badges then a sullen agent leads you both down a couple of hallways and an elevator before you’re brought into one very cold room.

“Damn. Are we back in Canada?” Monty grouches and you laugh softly. You don’t disagree.

“Hey. Welcome Dr. Jones, Mr. Montgomery.” Coulson says shaking your hands in turn. He looks excited, like a kid getting ready for Christmas.

“Agent Coulson, you can call me Indiana.”

“And me Monty.” Monty chimes in.

“How’s it going?” You ask rubbing your arms. It’s summer in New York City and you’re dressed appropriately.

“Miller. Bring our guests some coats. It’s going well, we have his head and chest completely uncovered.” You’re handed a coat that you shrug on, “We’re almost done with his feet, just getting the last of the ice It’s been a slow process but we can’t warm him too quickly or we run the risk of killing him. Which is why the room is so cold, we’re trying to keep his body from going into shock.”

“Good. Is he responding at all?”

“We’re keeping him sedated until we can get him into a recovery room that we’re setting up for him. Wanna see?”

“Please.” You say and Coulson leads you and Monty across the hallway and into an open room there’s a wooden structure with a door in it. He opens the door and you’re stunned to see what looks like a small apartment from the 40’s. There are even windows with soft sunlight coming through and the room is eerily quiet. There’s a bed against a wall, a small dresser with a mirror sitting on it, there’s a brown radio and a white vase with fake white roses near the door, there’s a lamp on the white nightstand next to the white metal frame bed. On the other side of the bed against the wall is a white metal chair, the window is seemingly open the white curtains flowing in the artificial breeze. Behind you on the far side of the door hang two white towels, the whole room feels very sterile. 

“I’m confused.” Monty says voicing your thoughts as he often does.

“We want to ease him into this. He’s been frozen for a long time, who knows what that does to a person.” Coulson explains.

“You and I both know he’s not an idiot. He’s going to see right through this.” You tell Coulson, folding your arms across your chest. “Why go through the whole thing?”

“Fury thinks it’ll be best.”

“Who’s Fury?” Monty asks looking at Coulson past you.

“I’m Fury.” An imposing black man comes to a stop at Coulson’s side. He’s bald with a goatee and amazingly a black eyepatch over his eye. “Director of SHIELD.”

“Dr. Indiana Jones.” You tell him shaking his hand, it dwarfs yours, Monty introduces himself and shakes Fury’s hand. “So why the mind games?”

“He expected to die in 1945, if we just wake him up he could panic and we don’t know what could happen.” Fury says and you furrow your brows at him.

“He’s going to figure it out.” You tell him, everything that you and your grandpa had read about Steve Rogers told you that he was a smart man.

“Eventually.” Fury agrees and you look at him with a raised brow but he doesn’t say anything.

“Sir they’re bringing him over, we need to cool the room.” A voice says over a loud speaker. The temperature of the room you’re in rapidly starts to drop and the radio next to the bed clicks on.

“We should leave, you’re both welcome to come watch from the viewing room.” 

“Sounds interesting, I’m in.” You agree and Monty nods, you follow Coulson and Fury.

“It should only take about a half hour.” An Agent in a lab coat tells you once you’re all in the observation room. There are a few cameras set up in the room and the fake window on the Captain’s right is the one you’re all crowded behind.

Sure enough a half hour later, just as you’re beginning to pace the length of the observation room when his breathing changes and his eyes blink open.

“Oh my god.” You breathe, drawing the attention of the rest of the people in the room, “He’s waking up.”

“Oh my god.” Coulson is practically pressed against the glass of the window he’s so excited.

Captain Rogers’ legs swing over the side of his bed, he’s facing away from the fake window you’re all behind. You can see his face on one of the screens in the observation room, he glances at the window you’re behind before his attention is drawn to the radio playing on the dresser. His heart rate kicks up and he takes a few breaths before the door opens. An Agent walls into the room, wearing 1940’s apparel, hair and makeup styled but slightly off. She closes the door behind her, “Good morning,” she says, her voice soft, she looks down at her watch. “Or should I say afternoon?”

“Where am I?” His voice is low and gravelly. Then again, you suppose it would be gravelly after being in the ice for seventy years.

“You’re in a recovery room in New York City.” She tells him, he pauses his body tending as he looks back at the radio again. He listens as something that happens on the radio and the crowd roars. He turns back to her,

“Where am I really?” He challenges, his eyebrows furrowing, he’s on edge, this is going south quickly. The Agent lets out a soft huff of a laugh and smiles softly at him.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand.” The game continues in the background, his eyes never leave her face.

“The game. It’s from May, 1941-I know cuz I was there.” She’s on edge now too, he knows something is wrong. He stands, the bed squeaking softly and takes a few steps toward her. To her credit she stays calm and doesn’t move, “now, I’m gonna ask you again. Where am I?”

“Captain Rogers-“

“Who are you?!” He demands as the door pops open and he immediately goes on the defensive. Two SHIELD agents in black tactical gear come into the room and he strikes before they get the chance. Both men go flying through the far wall, Captain Rogers uses the hole the two men have made to make his own escape.

“Captain Rogers wait!” The female Agent calls after him but it’s too late, he’s already in the facility and moving fast.


	7. Chapter 7

Fury is out of the room like a shot, Coulson hot on his heels.

“Stay!” Fury yells over his shoulder and you scowl at him but do as he says.

“So Cap is hot as hell.” Monty says giving you the side eye, “what do you think he’d do if I hit on him?”

“No clue, probably wouldn’t even realize you were hitting on him. In all my and grandpa’s research it seems like he was pretty hopeless on the romance front.”

“Did you not think he was a snack?”

“I swear Monty, half the time I don’t know what you’re saying.” You tell him with a laugh, and he huffs at you.

“Did you not think he was hot?”

“Honestly I didn’t notice. I was more worried about that Agent.”

“Liar liar pants on fire.” He taunts and you jab him with your elbow before dropping back into a chair and kicking up your feet.

“Wake me up when something is happening.” You tell Monty as you close your eyes.

Agent Coulson, Fury and Captain Rogers don’t take nearly as long to come back as you were expecting and before you know it Monty is shoving your legs off the windowsill.

“They’re coming!” He hisses and you stand with a stretch. Captain Rogers is a big man, six foot and broad shouldered. His eyes are bright, lashes long and hair still perfectly styled.

“Captain Rogers, I’d like to introduce you to the people that found you. Dr. Indiana Jones and Davis Montgomery.” Coulson introduces you both, his eyes are the only thing showing his excitement.

“Thank you Doctor.” Captain Rogers says shaking Monty’s hand before reaching for yours.

“Actually Captain, I’m Dr. Jones.” You tell him with a kind smile as you shake his hand, it completely dwarfs yours.

“My apologies Ma’am- Uh- Dr. Jones.” He corrects, his smile embarrassed.

“It’s alright, could women even get their doctorates in the 40’s?”

“If they could I didn’t know any.” He says with a small shrug.

“Have you ever heard of Dr. Indiana Jones? The archeologist?” You ask and his brow furrows.

“The name sounds familiar.”

“He helped do some of the research, he’s my grandpa, fought the nazi’s too.”

“So you’re good and finding people?”

“And things.” You affirm with a smile.

“Could I hire you to find my friends? See if any of them are still, around?”

“It’d be an honor Captain.”

“Steve please.” He says with a sad smile. You were pretty sure that Peggy Carter was alive, and a couple of the Howlies that you’d looked up were gone but you had the rest of his unit to look up. First step would be finding their military record, then following that trail to marriage certificates and census records.

“Earth to Indiana,” Monty says giving you a nudge.

“Sorry what?”

“She gets lost in her own head when she’s planning a mission.” Monty explains for you.

“It’s alright, I just was wondering if your grandpa would be willing to meet with me.” Steve says with a kind smile.

“I think he’d like that.” You agree and Steve nods.

“I don’t really have any plans so anytime he can come would be great.”

“I’ll give him a call.” You promise but you’re ready to get going on this new assignment. “Excuse me.” You leave then and after hitting your grandpa’s name put your phone to your ear.

“Indy! How’s it going?”

“Incredible. Grandpa, he wants to meet you!”

“Me? Why?”

“I don’t know, best guess would be because he’s just woken up seventy years into the future and would maybe like someone to talk to that he has stuff in common with.” Your grandpa makes a noncommittal humming noise. “Come on, the meeting of two living legends. It’d be amazing!”

“Alright, I’ll come.” Your grandpa agrees and you can’t help the broad smile that crosses your face.

“Besides, I’m going to need your help, he’s hired us to find some of this old war buddies. Any that are alive!”

“You don’t need my help.” Your grandpa grouches and you laugh.

“I always need your help,” you tell him, “Do you want me to see if SHIELD will send you a plane?”

“Nah, I can fly my damn self.”

“Grandpa you promised.” You scold into the phone as Captain Rogers ambles into the hallway. You give him a bright smile, “Don’t make me tell grandma. You’re not supposed to fly alone anymore.”

“Fine.” He grumbles.

“We could go to him.” Steve offers, you look up at him in surprise.

“You wouldn’t mind?” Steve shakes his head and you give him another pleased smile. “Alright, grandpa we’re coming to you. We’ll see you in a couple hours okay?”

“Fine. I’ll get to work on some names.” He says grumpily before hanging up and you laugh softly as you pull your phone from your ear.

“You’re sure you don’t mind?”

“Better than staying here and being poked and prodded at.”

“Wait, can you leave?”

“I don’t know what the history books say about me.”

“Good soldier, good man, sacrificed all for his country.”

“Sometimes, what’s right means sneaking out of here right now.” He says and you whistle with your fingers to get Monty’s attention. When he looks at you you jerk your head and Monty nods.

“Come with me Captain.” You tell him and he follows you down a hallway and into one of the locker rooms. “You need different clothes, and shoes.”

“So we’re stealing clothes?” Steve asks as he watches you dig in the lost and found.

“We’re borrowing. What size shoes do you wear?”

“They’re probably different today.” He says while you shove some clothes into his hands.

“Change quick. You’re kind of a big deal so they’re going to notice if you just vanish.” He nods and you turn away from him to let him change. You find a pair of shoes next, in one of the lockers but still, they look fairly new and don’t smell. A clean looking pair of socks are rolled inside one of the shoes. “Here.” You drop the shoes on the bench then glance over at where he’s pulling on his shirt and you stop breathing. Good god he’s fit. The last piece of the puzzle is a shield hat then you’re out of the locker room. “Act like you belong.” You mutter to him and he chuckles lowly, keeping his head down.

“Kinda hard to ask that of a man who literally isn’t from this time.”


	8. Chapter 8

You and Monty manage to get Steve off site without issue. It’s actually extremely easy, to the point where it’s almost scary how easy it was.

“How are you doing?” You ask once the facility fades away.

“Fine. I think. It’s going to take some adjusting, where are we going?”

“Montana. Grandpa wanted wide open space for retirement.”

“I can’t get on a plane.” He tells you, shifting in his seat.

“Do you not like flying?”

“It’s not that, my ID expired in 1947.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that. We usually charter a plane, I’m a pilot the one thing grandpa insisted I know how to do was fly.”

“Well that and fire a gun, and use a whip and speak at least three languages.” Monty chimes in from the backseat. Steve blinks over at you and you shrug.

“He learned from his mistakes and doesn’t want me to make the same ones.”

“I see,” those blue eyes of his seem to see into your soul, “What made you want to be an explorer?”

“Technically I’m an archeologist, I focus on World War Two artifacts.”

“Like what?”

“Stolen art, nazi paraphernalia, family members, kind of anything people want found. The nazi stuff goes to museums only, I don’t sell to private collectors.”

“Why?”

“They’re usually dicks.” Monty chimes in sleepily from the back and you point at him over your shoulder. “Also, it’s illegal in some countries.”

“Why?”

“Because it was a genocide and there are still people who believe in Hitler’s vision.”

“Disgusting.” Steve growls and you nod in agreement.

Ten minutes later you’re pulling into the small airport. Security let’s you through with a smile and a wave, Mike knows you well enough by now that he doesn’t run you through the whole passports and everything. He does give Steve a bit of a strange look but when you mouth the word ‘client’ he nods and opens the gate.

“Monty! Rise and shine!” You say as you pull up to your hangar.

“No.” He groans and you slam on the brakes so he falls off of the back seat. “Shit!” He yells and you laugh loudly. “I hate you.” He grumbles as he attempts to wiggle out of the space between the seats.

“Yea, yea.” You wave him off as you hop out of the car and make your way to the plane. Steve follows you staring up at the plane in awe. “She’s a Just AirCraft SuperSTOL. My grandpa got her for me after I got my doctorate. He knew there was no keeping me from following in his footsteps at that point so he wanted me to be prepared.” You tell Steve who nods but doesn’t take his eyes from the little red and white plane.

“Want me to file the flight plan?” Monty asks as he makes his way toward the plane.

“Please, I’m going to start getting things set to go. Steve, you can hang out here or on the plane.”

“Okay thanks.” He leans against the car and shoves his hands into his pockets as you get started on your pre-flight checklist. You and Monty work like a well oiled machine by this point and are ready to go in less than forty-five minutes.

“Come on in Steve.” You tell him as you climb into the plane. He follows you, his hulking frame looking that much bigger in the small interior of your plane. “Have a seat anywhere,” you tell him as you climb into the cockpit. “Monty! Grab another parachute!” You call out the small window at the front. He gives you a thumbs up as he shoves the last bag into the back of the plane.

“Is there anything I can do?” Steve asks as he sits in the seat behind you.

“Na, once Monty is in we’ll head out.”

“At least this look familiar.” Steve says and you glance at him over your shoulder.

“Anything you have questions about please ask.” You tell him and he gives you this tight little smile.

“Thanks.” You nod as Monty climbs into the plane and closes the door.

“Let’s roll.” He says strapping into the seat next to Steve. So you do.

The flight is a couple hours, Monty immediately falls asleep and you and Steve spend the flight talking. He wants to know about everything. You talk music and movies, technology and art, history and pop culture. He’s a fast learner and is willing to answer your questions about World War II. You’ve been lucky enough to talk to some WWII vets but their memories are often fuzzy where Steve’s is crystal clear.

When you land you’re pleased to see your grandpa’s car. You’re less pleased to see your dad leaning against it with his arms folded across his chest.

“Aw man.” Monty groans, “I’ll go find a tow.”

“Thanks.” You grumble staying in the plane as Monty hops out and hurries away.

“A tow?”

“To put the plane away.”

“How much does she weigh?”

“Empty?”

“Right now.”

“Maybe 900 pounds.”

“I can move it.” He says climbing out, “Just tell me what to do.”

“Are you serious right now?”

“Yea Doc, I can move it.” He assures you and you blink at him in surprise.

“Okay, um, just push I guess? I’ll steer.” Steve nods like you haven’t asked him to move a plane. Sure enough he starts to push and the plane slowly starts to move back into the hangar. “Holy shit.” You whisper and somehow Steve must hear you because he laughs softly. “That’s good Steve.” You say and the plane comes to a stop. You climb out of the plane only to find Steve standing by the opening holding a hand out for you to help you down. “Oh, thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” He gives you that sweet smile again and your father clears his throat behind you. You close your eyes and take a steadying breath.

“I’m just going to apologize now for his behavior.” You tell Steve tucking the blocks on either side of the plane’s wheels. You sigh then make your way over to your tightly wound father.


	9. Chapter 9

“What were you thinking?” Your dad snaps, and for once in your life you honestly have no idea what he’s talking about.

“Sorry, what?”

“Why would you get your grandpa all excited to meet some fictional character!”

“Uh dad-“

“Why would you do that? I know he’s old and more gullible than he used to be but honestly!”

“Dad-“

“I’m not done!” Your dad snaps and you drop your head into your hand. Oh god he’s so embarrassing. “I’m just so ashamed of you.”

“Excuse me.” Steve interrupts, his voice low but it’s enough to shut your dad up, “I’m Captain Steve Rogers, the fictional character.”

“Prove it.” Your dad snarks up at Steve.

“Did you not see him just move my plane?” You cry pointing at the aircraft. “God dad, get ahold of yourself.” You mutter as Monty comes back into the hangar with the tow bar.

“Um, what the hell?” He asks you with lifting the bar in his hand.

“Steve moved the plane.”

“And you didn’t record it for me?” Monty chirps as your dad shifts awkwardly. Something Steve notices as he narrows his eyes at your father. You pass Monty his bag and then glance up at Steve.

“We’ll have to stop and get you some new clothes.”

“I’m not stopping anywhere.” Your dad counters looking more irritated by the second.

“Good thing we’re not riding with you. Monty’s car is here.”

“I drove all the way out here just for you.”

“Well, Maybe next you’ll call so you don’t waste your time.” You tell him softly, turning away from him and when he goes to follow you Steve blocks him, just subtly enough that you almost don’t notice. “I’m so sorry.” You mutter knowing that Steve can hear you.

“You’re not responsible for your father.” He says gently.

“God, can you come meet my parents? Maybe they’d finally get off my back about marrying Indy.” You wrinkle your nose in disgust and Monty laughs.

“So you two aren’t a couple?”

“No, we’re both playing for the same team.” Monty quips causing Steve’s eyebrows to furrow, “I’m gay. I date men.”

“Oh,” Steve says softly before giving Monty a kind smile, “I knew a few fellas in the service like that. Not that they could ever say anything because it was illegal.”

“So it doesn’t freak you out?”

“Uh, no?” Steve looks confused, “You’re not hurting anyone right?”

“Right.” Monty affirms and Steve nods again.

“Alright then.” Steve says and it seems like you’re moving on from the conversation. “What infantry did your grandpa serve with?”

“Actually, he really didn’t serve like that. It was more spy work. He doesn’t really talk to me about it. But that’s the way with a lot of vets, they don’t like to talk about their service.”

“It wasn’t easy.” Steve agrees solemnly as you make your way to Monty’s Jeep. 

“I’ll climb in back, Steve.” You tell him and you’re surprised again when he holds out a hand for you and helps you into the car. “Thanks.” He gives you that little smile of his.

The ride to your grandparents is loud in the back of the Jeep but you don’t mind, it’s nice out and it gives you time to relax.

You must drift off because before you know it you’re driving up the mile long gravel driveway that belongs to your grandparents.

“Oh shoot! Monty we were gonna go get Steve some new clothes.”

“Oh, we did. You were sound asleep so we left you.”

“What? Really?”

“Really.” Steve affirms, “I was going to wake you but Monty advised against it. We didn’t get much, just the basics.”

“Wow, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know I was that tired.”

“It’s alright. Now I know that if a meteor drops on your grandparents place to come get you.” He teases and you’re glad he’s able to relax, this can’t be easy for him.

When Monty parks on the side of the driveway you hop out of the back before the car has even turned off. You hear the front door open and move easily into your grandpa’s open arms. After hugging your grandma you introduce them both to Steve.

“Captain Rogers, Retired Colonel Henry Jones, you can call me Indiana.”

“Pleasure to meet you Sir.” Steve says shaking Your grandpa’s hand.

“Come on in,” your grandma says warmly, “Indy, how long are you staying?”

“Depends on how long it takes me to find what I’m looking for.” You tell her and she hums.

“So much like your grandfather.”

“You say it like it’s a bad thing.” Grandpa says and you laugh softly.

“According to dad it is.”

“Did he catch you at the airport?”

“He did.” You affirm and both your grandparents roll their eyes. “Exactly. He thought I was lying!”

“Oh Indy I’m sorry.” Grandma sighs and you give a little half shrug.

“So you go by Indy and you’re Indiana?” Steve asks as the five of you settle down in the living room.

“Correct,” Grandpa says with a smile he passes you your laptop and you get to work while he, your grandma and Steve talk. Monty has pulled out the papers from Steve’s plane again to continue translating them.

Grandpa hasn’t lost his touch. He’s found that four of Steve’s unit, the 107th are still alive. As is a woman that seemed to work closely with their team a woman named Margaret Carter. You assume that’s Peggy. Timothy Dugan, Jim Morita, Gabe Jones and Sam Sawyer are all still alive according to Grandpa’s work. So, you get to work digging deeper.

Three hours later you’ve got places on all five people. You smile at the notes you’ve taken on your notepad before stretching your arms to ceiling.

Peggy Carter lives in DC at an assisted living facility while a man named Timothy Dugan is in Missouri, Jim Morita is in New York City with his son, Gabe Jones is in Arizona and Sam Sawyer is in Florida.

“So Indy, you find them?” Grandpa asks and you give him a smile before looking at Steve.

“You’ve got 4 men left alive, I have all their addresses. Also, Peggy Carter is still alive.”

“Peggy?” Steve breathes and you know then that that alone is enough for him.


	10. Chapter 10

You give Steve all the information he needs then after dinner do some more digging. There’s a man in Europe that might be the same one that Steve served with but you don’t want to get his hopes up or have him scammed either.

Two days later you’ve worked through all of the Howling Commandos and many of the other men Steve had served with and unfortunately none of them are alive except the few you’d already found.

“Morning Steve.” You say softly, joining Steve on the front porch. “Indiana said you’ve been out here for a while.”

“Yea, Shield found me.” He says nodding up at the sky where a black helicopter is making its way toward you.

“It was only a matter of time.” You sigh, you’ll miss having him around, “I checked out the rest of the names you gave me. None of them panned out, I’m sorry.”

“Please don’t be. You have no idea how much it means to me that you even found the ones you did.”

“Here, my card. Call anytime. For help or if you’re feeling overwhelmed or whatever.” You finish lamely and Steve tucks the card into his pocket.

“Thank you. For the card and the normalcy.” The helicopter starts to lower down to the front lawn and Steve shoves his hands in his pockets and meanders out toward the helicopter. “Hey,” he says twisting to face you as he continues to move backwards toward the helicopter, “stay safe Indy. I don’t wanna have to come find you next time!”

“Deal. As long as you stay away from ice.” You call back and Steve laughs, shakes his head and turns back toward the helicopter.

The next day you and Monty get a new assignment, one that takes you to Sweden on the search for some nazi gold.

Unfortunately you’re not the only ones looking for said nazi gold and you’re not the only ones who have almost found it.

“Run!” Monty snaps and you’re already moving through the thick woods, “go! Go!” You can hear them behind you. They’re on ATV’s so you might actually have a chance of losing them in the trees.

“Don’t run in a straight line!” You huff back as a bullet lodges itself into a tree to your left.

“Faster!” Monty pants, zig zagging through the trees. Your phone rings and to Monty’s horror you actually pull it from your bag as your run and answer.

“He-lo?”

“Hi, it’s Steve. Am I interrupting?”

“No, no it’s fine-what’s-up?”

“Why are you panting?”

“Run-ing from na-zi’s.”

“What! Where are you?” Steve sounds more than a little alarmed.

“Sweden.” You pant ducking as another round of bullets whizz by.

“Where those gunshots?”

“No?” You lie.

“Are you lying?” Steve calls you out.

“Yes.”

“I’m coming to you.”

“We’re. Fine.” You lie again as you and Monty continue to race through the woods.

“Uh Indy! We have-water coming!”

“Did-you need-something?”

“Yea I need you to help find something but you seem like you’re busy.”

“I’ll-call-you-back!” You pant before hanging up on him and shoving the phone back into your bag. You dive into the water, Monty only feet behind you. When you break the surface a boat is speeding toward you, it pulls up and throws a life preserver out to you. After you and Monty both grab on you start kicking as John pulls you in to the boat.

“Cutting it a little close there Indy.” He teases as you and Monty drag yourselves into the boat.

“Yea, yea.” You huff as Monty yells,

“Go!” You collapse onto the bottom of the boat as John kicks it into high gear and goes flying from where the nazi’s are still shooting at you from.

“Tell me you at least found something.”

“Yea, we found out that we’re close. Some of the gold is there.”

“You saw it?”

“We did.” You affirm from your back on the floor.

“You should call Steve back.” Monty reminds you from his spot propped against the side of the boat.

“I know, do you think he’ll be able to hear me? I’m out of the wind.”

“Try it!” Monty urges and you nod digging for the satellite phone again.

“Indy!”

“Hi Steve. Sorry about that.”

“You’re okay?” You can hear the concern in his voice.

“Yea,” you affirm.

“Monty too?” He adds and you find it very sweet that he asks about your friend. 

“Monty too.”

“Good.” He practically breathes the word you can hear the relief in his voice.

“You said you needed something found?” You prompt.

“Yea, it’s called The Tesseract. It’s what Schmidt and Hydra used to run and create all their weapons. We need to keep that thing out of the wrong hands.”

“Can you tell me more?”

“It’s an energy source, mystical, apparently Thor and Loki know about it.”

“Well, I might not be much help from here, but if you call Bruce Banner he might be able to help you. He’s in Kolkata. Working as a doctor.”

“Why do you think he can help?”

“He’s an expert in gamma radiation and if your cube thing is throwing off any radiation he’s the one that’s gonna find it.”

“Thank you. Are you safe?”

“Safe-ish,” you offer and he grumbles lowly. “This job has never been safe, but we’re not currently being shot at.”

“I can come out to you as soon as the situation has been handled here.”

“What is the situation?” You ask, being off of the grid when on jobs can be hard. 

“Uh, you know the mythical god Thor?”

“Yea?”

“Apparently he’s not mythical.” Your jaw drops in surprise, “Neither is his villainous brother Loki.” You pull the phone away from your ear and blink down at it for a second before putting it back on your ear.

“Um, wow. Be safe okay?” You tell him softly, you need to get your hands on some media.

“You too Indy. And thanks for your help.”


	11. Chapter 11

You and Steve talk again after the invasion of New York is over. You visit him every time that you’re in DC, which ends up being quite a bit over the next few years. People were impressed by how you’d found him and how quickly and you’ve been hired often by SHIELD.

Steve is almost in contact with you everyday since the attack on New York City and considering it’s been nearly two years since you’d found him that’s quite the feat. He’s still picking up on the lingo and technology and seems to be adjusting okay. Whenever you’re in DC, like you are now, you usually head over to his apartment to hang out. If he was a normal guy and not the best man you’d met, besides your grandpa of course, you’d think he was into you. Monty insisted that he was but you couldn’t tell so you’d never made a move but that might be changing. He’d sent you a text about how excited he was to see you and how he’d really missed you this last month while you’d been away. You were on a mission for some missing paintings and it had taken a bit longer to find one of them than you’d hoped.

You’re on your way to Steve’s one evening in the early spring. It’s a nice night out, and you’re excited to tell Steve about your latest adventure. You make it to his building when several rounds of gunfire ring out, you duck down and run toward Steve’s building when you see someone sprinting at inhuman speeds across an adjoining roof. You would think it was Steve except a moment later someone crashes through a window and launches his shield at the retreating figure. You sprint to Steve’s building and up two flights of stairs. His door has been busted open and some of his old music is playing. You plunge your hand into your bag for your pepper spray as you cautiously make your way down the hallway. When you get next to his doorway you press your back to the wall and take a slow breath. You peek around the corner, and are greeted by a gun in your face.

“Who are you?” A woman’s cold voice sneers.

“I’m Dr. Indiana Jones. I’m Steve’s friend.” You tell her with your hands up by your head.

“You’re a Doctor?”

“Academic but I’m pretty proficient in first aid.”

“I have a medical team coming but anything you can do to help would be great.” She says lowering her gun. It’s then you take her in, she’s blonde, pretty and wearing scrubs.

“You’re wearing scrubs.”

“It’s for my cover. Captain Rogers wasn’t supposed to know I was here.” You follow her into his apartment and gasp.

“Fury.”

“You know him too?”

“He’s hired me.” You tell her dropping to your knees, blood is oozing from his side and he’s not moving. “No dying allowed Nick.” You tell him digging your first aid kit from your bag. It’s small but it’s got what you need. “What happened?”

“He got shot.” She snarks from the door and you huff.

“How?” You ask as you work on Fury’s wounds.

“That’s classified.” Her voice is tight so you don’t ask any more questions. You work on stopping Fury’s bleeding and you’ve got two of his wounds covered but they’re already bleeding through the gauze.

“I lost him! I fucking lost him!” Steve’s voice is amped up, and upset. He hasn’t realized you’re here yet. “Fury?”

“Doing what we can.” The woman says and you bite back a scoff. As far as you’re aware she’s more interested in flirting with Steve than helping to deal with Fury.

“We? Indy?”

“Hi. You have anything I can use to help stop the blood?”

“Yea.” He disappears into his bathroom and comes back with several towels.

“Rip them into strips for me?” He doesn’t answer but the sound of the fabric ripping is enough. “This isn’t going to be fun for any of us. We need these to go around his torso so we can tie it off.”

“Better to have a little pain now than for Fury to die.” Steve says grimly, he seems shaken, something you’ll ask him about when his neighbor is gone.

With Steve’s help you get the towels wrapped around Fury’s torso. It feels like hours but you know it can’t be because you’ve only wrapped and tied two strips when actual professionals come in and take over. The woman goes with Fury to the hospital, Steve assures a dark haired man in a tactical outfit that the two of you will follow as soon as possible. He texts someone as you wash your hands in his kitchen sink, another team of agents is already patching the wall and cleaning the floor. Steve is still tense, but again you don’t want to talk to him with other people around.

“What hospital is he at?”

“Mercy.”

“How far?”

“Maybe six blocks.”

“Wanna walk?” Steve’s eyes meet yours and he nods, you can see the relief in his eyes. You take his hand and pull him out of his apartment, he comes willingly.

It’s not until you’re out on the sidewalk that you speak.

“You wanna talk about it?”

“He was fast as me and could throw my shield just as hard. He caught it with one hand and when he threw it back it hit me so hard I slid backwards. Then he just vanished.”

“Is that why you’re so tense?”

“Part of it. Indy, he shot Fury by watching my body language. He could see me through the window, didn’t shoot me but used my line of sight to know where to shoot.”

“So this isn’t the first time he’s done this.”

“Not a chance. We shouldn’t have walked.” His grip on your hand tightens and he moves closer to you.

“He could’ve ki-“ you swallow thickly, “he could’ve shot you and he didn’t.”

“Sorry Indy.”

“For what?”

“Putting you in danger.”

“Hey, if I wanted a danger free life I wouldn’t have the job I do. Besides, I can take care of myself so don’t worry about me.”

“I’m going to.”

“If you need a place to stay tonight you can crash at my place.” You offer, it’s not like he hasn’t done it before during one of your many movie nights. Someone had to get him caught up on the movies of the last few decades and you were more than happy to be the one to do so.

“I feel like it’s going to be all hands on deck until we find out who this shooter is and why he’s after Fury.”

“Do you want me to come to the hospital and wait with you?” Steve nods so you do, you finally get to meet Natasha Romanoff and Maria Hill is there too. The four of you watch and wait and hope until they call it. Pronouncing Nick Fury dead, the grief on Natasha’s face nearly breaks your heart.


	12. Chapter 12

The dark haired man tells Steve they that need to go to headquarters. Now. Steve’s hands are gentle on yours as he gives you an apologetic smile.

“Sorry again Indy.”

“You’ve got a job to do. I understand.” He leans down and pulls you into a comforting hug.

“Get out of town.” He murmurs when his lips are next to your ear. “Call Monty and leave immediately. Go to Tony in New York. Tell him ‘avalanche’ he’ll know what it means.”

“Steve?” You breathe as he pulls away.

“It’ll be fine Doll. Trust me.” Those blue eyes search your face and before you know it he’s pressing a kiss to your cheek.

“You want us to give her a ride home Cap?”

“No.” Steve growls and the man looks surprised.

“I like walking.” You lie with a smile then watch as the two men leave. The second they’re around the corner you’re gone. You move quickly through the hospital, past the elevators and directly into Natasha. “Oh fuck. Sorry.”

“He doesn’t like it does he? Told you to get out of town immediately?” You nod. “I’ll hold them off. Go.”

“Thank you.” You breathe before sprinting down the stairs, out of the building and down the street. You weren’t prepared for it to be morning already, the morning sun is bright in your eyes as you run nearly causing you to crash into an African American man in a grey Army sweatshirt. “Sorry! Oh my god! Sorry!”

“You alright?” He asks, the concern is sweet.

“Yea, yea just running super late.” You lie giving him an airy laugh. You take the subway, your heart racing the whole time. You’ve got a hand in your bag it’s wrapped around the taser that Steve had given you. When you get to Monty’s you let yourself in and slam the door behind you.

“What the hell Indy?” Monty cries getting off of the couch where he’d been sitting watching the morning news, a story about Nick’s car chase and crash, with the guy he’s been seeing.

“Sorry Jack.” You say looking at the other man before your gaze meets Monty’s. “We need to go.”

“What?” His brows furrow together.

“Captain’s orders.” His body language shifts completely at those words and he looks apologetically over at Jack.

“Jack, I’m so sorry. I have to go.”

“Work stuff?” Monty nods and presses a kiss to Jack’s cheek before he leaves Monty’s apartment.

“I’ll call you?” Monty asks and Jack nods and gives you a small smile.

“Monty I’m so sorry.” You tell him as he shrugs on his coat.

“What happened?”

“I’ll tell you when we’re somewhere safe.”

“Did Cap give you a somewhere safe?”

“Yea. Hurry.” Monty throws his own bag over his shoulder and follows you out of his apartment. He locks the door then the two of you head back out into the street.

You take a train to New York City. It’s only three hours but god does it feel like it’s taking forever. You take a Lyft to the tower and once there you press the doorbell.

“Sorry miss. We’re closed for the day please come back for tours tomorrow.” A clipped British man’s voice says.

“Captain America sent me here. He told me to tell Mr. Stark Avalanche.”

“I’ll let him know.”

“Please hurry.” You tell him thankfully it doesn’t take long for the one and only Tony Stark to come to the door.

“Come in.” He says, checking the street behind you.

“Thank you.” You and Monty follow him further into the tower then onto an elevator.

“So, you’re the mysterious Dr. Jones.” You nod and he smirks over at you, “Now why did Cap send the two of you here?”

“Someone shot Nick Fury in Steve’s apartment. Someone as strong and as fast as Steve. He disappears like smoke.”

“Is Fury?”

“Gone, I’m sorry.” Tony Stark nods, “Something didn’t sit right for Steve or Natasha Romanoff so he told me to get Monty and get here. That you’d help keep us safe.”

“That I will. Come with me, I’ll get you into JARVIS’s system and get you set up. I only have one spare room done so are you okay with staying in Cap’s room?” He asks you and you nod. “Alright then, Monty first. This room is for you, technically it’s for Rhody but he refuses to move in so you’re good. Cap’s room is just down the hall.” You follow behind Tony as he makes his way down the hall. “Anything you need just ask JARVIS.”

“Who’s Jarvis?”

“JARVIS darling.” He calls and that same voice from the door answers from the ceiling.

“Yes Boss?”

“Please introduce yourself to our guests.”

“Dr. Jones, Mr. Montgomery. My name is JARVIS, I’m an AI system that runs through the entire base as well as assists Mr. Stark and the other Avengers and authorized personnel.”

“Oh wow.” You breathe.

“Just a heads up JARVIS did run a background check on both of you. Impressive work on finding Capsicile by the way.”

“Capsicile?” You laugh softly, feeling relaxed for the first time since Steve left your side.

“Yea, tell me I’m not accurate.”

“For Steve’s sake I wish I could.” You tell him with a smile but this one is less genuine.

“You’re worried about him.” Tony doesn’t bother to ask.

“Aren’t you?”

“Cap’s gonna be fine.” He says softly, “You need to meet Pepper. Meet you in the living room.” He says then he turns and leaves. Pepper? You shake your head to clear your thoughts then drop your bag onto Steve’s bed.

“Um, JARVIS?”

“Yes Dr. Jones?”

“How do I get to the living room?”

“Out of the Captain’s room to the left your third right.”

“Thank you.” It feels weird to not thank the voice but at the same time it also feels very weird to thank the voice. You follow her directions and find Monty already waiting on the couch the news on.

Fury’s truck is still on the screen.


	13. Chapter 13

“Monty can we watch something else?” You ask quietly settling into the couch with him.

“Yea, what do you want?”

“What’s on the food network?” You ask snuggling into his side. You’re so grateful for Monty, your constant in the storm.

“Uh, looks like that grocery games show.”

“Okay.” You agree as Monty’s arm goes around your shoulder. You sit there quietly together for a couple minutes before Monty speaks again.

“Can you fill me in on what exactly happened?”

“I got to Steve’s street when some shots rang out, I saw someone running crazy fast across the roof of the building two over from his building then Steve burst out a window and threw his shield at the first guy. So I ran inside his building and found some woman, she said she was his neighbor, in his apartment protecting Fury. He’d been shot at least three times. Maybe four. I did what I could but it wasn’t enough.”

“It’s not your fault Indy.”

“You say that but I still feel guilty.”

“I know.” Monty says quietly. “Did Steve call and tell you Fury was gone?”

“No, I was at the hospital with him when they called it.”

“You should be sleeping.” He scolds and you sigh softly.

“Tony wanted me to meet someone named Pepper and I don’t want to be rude.”

“You’re practically falling asleep next to me.”

“Shh.” You mutter “Just wake me up when they get here.”

It doesn’t feel like long when Monty gently wakes you. “Indy, Indy wake up.”

“Mm no.” You groan and he chuckles softly.

“You wanted to meet Pepper remember?”

“It’s okay, I live upstairs.” A soft female voice says and you’re surprised. You weren’t expecting Pepper to be a person. Then again maybe she isn’t, FRIDAY isn’t a person and it has a voice. You crack your eyes open to see a pretty strawberry blonde smiling kindly over at you.

“Hi.” You mumble sitting up, you probably look like a disaster right now and she looks so polished you’re almost embarrassed.

“Hello, I’m Pepper Potts. It’s such a pleasure to meet you.”

“You too.” You still don’t really know who she is or why Tony wanted you to meet her.

“Tony said you were dating Captain Rogers and that you were having some concerns about him.”

“Yea, I mean we-we’re not dating or anything.”

“Bullshit.” Monty mumbles and you glare over at him but he doesn’t look at you, instead keeps his eyes focused on the tv screen ahead of him.

“Anyways, I’m just worried about him. I wish I knew he was safe.”

“Mm, I understand the feeling. It’s hard but you have to trust that he’s able to defend himself and that he’ll do whatever he can to get back to you.” Pepper says with another soft smile.

“How long have you and Tony been together?”

“Officially about 4 years. But I’ve known and worried about Tony for the last decade or so.”

“Does it ever get easier?”

“Yes and no.” She says thoughtfully, “But he does make it worth it.” Her eyes soften as she talks about Tony Stark. “I know he needs this, he needs to feel like he’s making up for his sins and this is how he does it.” You nod and look back over at the tv as an alert starts to blare.

“This just in,” the news anchor says, “government agency SHIELD has put out a public service warning. Captain Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America, is on the run. If you see him do not approach him but instead call the number at the bottom of the screen. He is considered extremely dangerous, as an enhanced individual he has super speed and strength. Again, if you see him do not approach but call the SHIELD provided number below.”

“Oh my god.” You choke out as you, Monty and Pepper stare at the screen in horror.

“FRIDAY make sure Tony knows about this.”

“Yes ma’am.” The AI responds.

“What total bullshit.” Monty sneers and you nod in agreement. There’s no way that Steve took off for no reason and the only way he’d be a danger to someone is if they were actually the dangerous ones. Something is going on with SHIELD and you do not like it. Your phone goes off then and you grab it from the couch next to you only to find an unknown number on the screen.

“This is Dr. Jones.” You say answering on speakerphone.

“Dr. Jones. My name is Brock Rumlow, I work with Steve Rogers.” You look up at Monty with wide eyes then glance at Pepper who looks as suspicious as you feel. “We met at the hospital.” The dark haired man.

“Of course. Agent Rumlow how can I help you?”

“Have you heard the news about Cap?”

“No, what news?” Pepper is texting frantically on her phone as you lie.

“Something is wrong with him. It was like he snapped and just lost it and started attacking people at the SHIELD facility.” Bullshit. “He took off and I think he might be coming for you.”

“Why would he come for me?”

“He’s been attacking everyone he’s close to. I’d like you to come in so we can protect you.” Ah, there it is.

“I’m afraid that’s not possible.”

“Has he already found you?”

“No, I’ve left the city.” You tell him vaguely, you’re not telling him that you’re with Tony and Pepper.

“Captain Rogers isn’t a threat to be taken lightly. Please let me send some men to you for your protection.” He says protection but you know that’s not what he means. You’d probably end up as bait.

“I’m safe Agent. Thank you.”

“Hang up.” Pepper hisses and you look over at her with wide eyes. “Hang up!”

“If that’s all I have a call from a client coming so I have to go. Thank you for your concern.” You hang up then without letting him get in another word.

“What was that about?” Monty asks Pepper.

“FRIDAY alerted me that they were trying to hack your phone. I’m going to get you a Stark issued one.” She says standing.

“How durable are those? I get into a lot of weird situations and need a phone that isn’t going to break.”

“They’re waterproof, use Tony’s satellites and are almost indestructible. And much smaller than that.” She points at the brick of a phone in your hand.

“Oh. Okay, thank you.” Pepper nods then moves briskly out of the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Tony comes into the room moments after Pepper leaves it.

“SHIELD sent some people here.”

“What?” You gape up at him.

“I sent them away, but they’re here. Outside.”

“Do they know we’re here?”

“As far as I’m aware no. But just in case maybe you should go to Cap’s room. Stay out of sight. And give me your shitty phone. I’ll get everything transferred over and bring it to you.” You look at him quizzically. “Pepper told me she was getting you a Stark phone.”

“Oh, yea thank you.” Tony nods and you and Monty head to the living quarters of the tower.

“You need some sleep.” Monty tells you and you nod halfheartedly, you’re not going to be getting much with everything that’s on your mind. Monty pushes you gently into Steve’s room and shuts the door behind you. You’ve learned in your travels, sleep when you can so despite thinking you won’t get any sleep you flop down on the bed. You let out a long sigh and close your eyes.

When you wake it’s dark. You have no idea how long you slept, what time it is or if it’s even safe to leave the room.

“JARVIS?”

“Yes Doctor?”

“What time is it?”

“3:22am. You slept for 11 hours.”

“Is it safe for me to leave the room?”

“It is. Mr. Stark left your phone in the kitchen. Up one level and to the right out of the elevator, would you like me to heat the oven or anything?” Man, you can’t stay here or you’re going to get way too comfortable with having a personal assistant, even if he is AI.

“No, I don’t even know what I want to eat yet. But thank you JARVIS.”

“Of course Doctor. If there’s anything else you need please let me know.”

“Okay.” You say staring at the wall in front of you. A shower. A shower would be a good idea. You wander into the bathroom and are completely stunned it’s the most glorious bathroom you’ve ever seen in your life. It’s the size of your bedroom at home, the tub is against the far wall, the size of a small hot tub. It sits on top of grey tile and there are several shower heads right next to it. Both the shower and tub sit behind a glass door, which is genius. There’s even a little glass closet with a towel and a robe behind it so it’s protected from the spray of the shower. The sink and toilet are on the left side of the bathroom and there’s a window on the right hand side. Which is confusing, you know that leads out into the hallway. But once you walk into the bathroom and the window lights up you’re surprised to see a 1930’s Brooklyn looking back at you.

You take a long shower then change into your back up pants and after a moment of debate dig in Steve’s drawers for a t-shirt you can borrow. You find a grey one and slip it on over your head, it smells like him. God you hope he’s okay. Your stomach growls then so you head out of Steve’s room and move quietly down the hallway. A couple of lights click on so you can see but not so many that it’s blinding or might wake anyone else on the floor. You follow JARVIS’s directions and when you grab your phone you’re bummed to see that there’s nothing from Steve. In all honesty it’s unrealistic to expect him to text you but you’re worried. You dig in the fridge for something to eat and end up pulling out some eggs, cheese, milk and bacon. You make some eggs quietly humming as you do so.

“Dr. Jones.” JARVIS says, “You have a message from Captain Rogers.” You freeze, staring wide eyed down at your omelette.

“Go,” you choke slightly on the word, “go ahead.”

“Hey Doll.” Steve’s rich voice fills the kitchen, “I’m so sorry to have to tell you this but I’ve gotta go into hiding for a while. Stay away from SHIELD, especially Rumlow and his team. Try not to worry about me, I know you will but I’m fine. With Nat and a friend of mine. Stay safe, stay with Tony, don’t trust anyone else. I’ll see you soon.”

Oh god. He’s on the run? You’re pretty sure you’re going to vomit. How is this possible? SHIELD was supposed to be the good guys. You take a slow, steady breath, he’s going to be fine. He’s a super soldier who fought nazi’s and Hydra, this is going to be a piece of cake. You attempt to calm your pounding heart but it isn’t working.

“Dr. Jones.” You barely hear JARVIS through the pounding of your ears. “Dr. Jones? I believe you’re having a panic attack.” You year him say but it sounds like you’re underwater, and you’re not really comprehending what he’s saying.

“Wh-What?” You gasp,

“Breathe in slowly and deeply.” The AI says gently. “In, one, two, three. Out, one, two, three.” You do as JARVIS says and suddenly a very sleepy Monty is standing in front of you.

“Indy?” He asks blinking at you.

“Monty he’s on the run. I don’t know where he is, if he’s okay, I don’t know anything.”

“He’s going to be just fine.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Remember What Pepper said?” He asks, “you have to trust that Steve will do whatever he can to get back here. Back to you.”

“I just, I wish I was out there fighting these guys with him.”

“I know Indy.” Monty sighs wrapping you in a hug, “this isn’t what we do though. These guys are something else and the best thing you can do for him is to stay here. Be protected by Stark.”

“I hate feeling helpless.”

“I know. So, find a way that you can help from here.” Monty says, “something to distract you until he comes back to you.”

“We’re not dating.”

“Yea, I know. But he does love you.”


	15. Chapter 15

After you manage to calm down a little and eat your breakfast you get directions from JARVIS to a computer. You’re going to take Monty’s advice and help Steve. You’re going to dig up as much dirt on Rumlow and his team that you can. Luckily for you Tony Stark is a suspicious man and has done much of the hacking work for you. All you have to do is go through the information that you find and get something that could be helpful. Tony wanders in as the sun comes up, “what’re you up to?”

“Oh, just trying to find some dirt on Rumlow and his crew. Anything I can do to help Steve.”

“Find anything good?”

“Some files that are so crazy encrypted that I didn’t even know where to start. JARVIS has been extremely helpful.”

“Thank you Doctor.” JARVIS says and if an AI could sound pleased with itself he does.

“It’s true. I’m assuming you slipped him into SHIELD’s systems a while back.”

“Yea, just before the Battle of New York.” Tony affirms with a small smirk.

“It’s been helpful.”

“Good. Fury was pissed, so was Cap.” Tony says with a chuckle.

“Yea, I can see that.” You say with a small laugh. “I think he forgets that sometimes you have to sidestep the rules a little.”

“I think I love you.” He says offering you some yogurt covered raisins and you laugh softly while plucking a few from the bag. “Anything you need help with?”

“I’m good, with JARVIS working on that tougher file I’ve just been going through what I can about Rumlow and the tac team.”

“Sir, there’s been an update on Captain Rogers.”

“Show me.” One of the walls suddenly has a projection in it Steve is fighting a man who is just as fast and just as strong. It has to be the man from the rooftop, there’s no one else that can keep up with Steve like that. At least not that you know.

“Where’s Natasha?” You ask, your eyes glued to the image in front of you. The video isn’t clear and is above the fight, it must be helicopter footage. There’s an African American man shooting on top of the bridge, he seems to be on Steve’s side but you don’t know him.

“JARVIS?”

“Looking for other footage now sir.” JARVIS says calmly, you’re feeling anything but calm. “Here sir.” A second image pops up and you see Natasha on the assassin’s shoulders, a wire in her hand goes around his neck. He fights her off in a few seconds throwing her forward and she hits to top of a car ribs first. She hits the ground and he scoops up the assault rifle he’d dropped and aims it, she flicks her wrist, probably throwing something, before the gun flashes and his metal arm goes limp.

Metal arm.

“JARVIS. Search those super encrypted files for anything about a metal arm.” You tell him.

“Yes Doctor.”

“What are you thinking?” Tony asks, glancing over at you.

“I’m thinking that these guys are probably working with SHIELD and if they’re working with SHIELD so is Mr. Metal Arm.”

“So you have no idea who that guy is either?”

“I’m assuming that it’s the guy that killed Fury. Steve said the guy was as fast and as strong as he was.”

“Seems like we’ve found the guy.”

“That’s what I’m worried about.” You admit watching the image. Steve manages to throw the assassin ripping off his black face mask. When they face one another again the tension suddenly leaves Steve’s body and he stands straiter then says something. The assassin looks confused before his stance goes back to defensive and he points the gun in his hand at Steve. You can’t help the horrified gasp that leaves your throat before the African American man hits the assassin from behind. “Any idea who that guy is?” You ask as a pair of mechanical wings fold into a backpack.

“I don’t. JARVIS get on that.”

“Of course boss.” You and Tony watch as a bunch of guys in black with large guns swarm the area and arrest Steve, the man with the wings and Natasha. One presses his gun to Steve’s head before Rumlow glances up at the news helicopter.

“Oh my god.” You breathe, one hand covering your mouth.

“Why did he stop fighting?” Tony asks rewinding back the footage to where Steve is standing and staring at the assassin. “JARVIS, get me a picture of the assassin’s face.” Several images flash past as JARVIS builds the assassin’s face from different images and reflections.

“Complete sir.”

“Run facial recognition.” Tony orders and you glance up immediately recognizing the face.

“That’s impossible.”

“What is?” Tony asks looking over at you.

“That’s James Barnes, Bucky, he’s the only guy that served under Steve to die in the war.”

“That’s impossible.”

“That’s what I’m saying!” You agree before digging into your bag and pulling out a folder. You flip through the folder until you find what you’re looking for. A photo of the Howlies back in the 40’s, it’s got all of the guys as well as Howard Stark and Peggy Carter. Standing at Steve’s right is Sargent James Buchanan Barnes. There’s no mistaking him. “Look.” You show Tony. “That’s the same guy right?”

“That is the same guy.” Tony affirms in a distracted voice, his eyes linger on his dad’s face.

“Sorry, I should’ve warned you your dad was in the photo.”

“No it’s okay. Aunt Peg is in there too. She could dress down my father like no one else. Probably still could if he was alive.”

“She sounds like an amazing woman.”

“She is. When this is all over I’d love to introduce you. She’d like to know that Steve is moving on, that he’s found someone to be with.”

“We’re not dating.”

“You will be.” He says with such certainty that you can’t help but laugh.

“I don’t know. All I know is that I care very much about him, and I hope he feels the same way I do.”

“The fact that he sent you here tells me that he does, he was worried enough that you’d be a target to send you to me.”

He’s got a point.


	16. Chapter 16

Steve nearly dies. He and a small team, somehow consisting of Fury, apparently take down all of Hydra and their killing machines. You get a call from a man named Sam, the man that had been arrested with Steve and Natasha, to come back to DC and where to find Steve. Tony and Pepper get you and Monty there fast. Monty heads home, probably to get some actual rest and to see his boyfriend but you head straight to the hospital.

“Uh, excuse me.” You say to the two military men holding guns outside Steve’s door. “I’m here to see Captain Rogers.”

“Yea, you and every other woman in the city.” One of the men scoffs, you sigh heavily before trying a new tactic. “Okay, can you at least tell Sam that I’m here?”

“Fine.” The other man huffs but he does go in the door and a few seconds later Sam comes to the doorway and gives you a broad smile.

“Dr. Jones, we finally meet.”

“Hi Sam, please, call me Indy. I’ve met you before, outside the hospital.”

“Yea, didn’t know you were involved in all this. The freaked out look on your face makes sense now.” You chuckle softly and he continues, “Come on in, Steve is still out but I don’t think it’ll be for much longer.” He says ushering you into the hospital room and past the scowls of the two guards.

“Why’s that?” You ask following him to Steve’s bedside.

“Most of the injuries that are visible are almost healed. He’s got a black eye still but the doctor said that Bucky shattered his cheek and eye socket.”

“So it was Bucky.”

“Yea, apparently. I don’t really know what happened on the helicarrier since tin man ripped one of my wings off and kicked me off the helicarrier.” He says with a scowl and you instantly like him.

“Is Natasha okay? We saw her get shot on the news.”

“Yea, the doctor that saved Fury patched her up. She’s been summoned by some government counsel bullshit that they wanted me and Steve to go to but Natasha volunteered to take this one. It’s been on the news.”

“I had to stop watching,” You tell him as you drop down into one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs.

“It’s some senate committee about how we put out all of SHIELD’s top secret information and how damaging it could be to the country’s safety and blah blah blah. She’s been slaying them.”

“Good. No injuries on either of you?”

“Nothing like Cap.”

“And Bucky?”

“No idea where he is.”

“Good.”

“Good?” He looks sharply over at you, his brows drawn into a furrow.

“Now I’ve got something to do while I wait.” You tell him pulling your laptop from your bag as Sam chuckles.

“Natasha did say that you could find just about anything.”

“I haven’t failed to find a single thing yet.” You tell him plugging your computer into one of the outlets. “Sometimes I have to call in the big guns but we always find what we’re looking for.”

“The big guns?”

“My grandpa, the Doctor Henry ‘Indiana’ Jones. He always went by Indiana.”

“So What’s your real name?”

“Indiana.”

“Is your parent also Indiana?”

“No, my dad is Henry Jones the third.”

“Not a Doctor?”

“Not a Doctor. He works in an office and is a pain in the ass.” Sam laughs as you get all set up and start working, he grabs his book again and continues to read. After a few quiet minutes he glances over at you, you feel him looking.

“You mind if I turn on some music?”

“Go for it.” You agree with a smile as you download all of the information that Natasha has dumped onto the internet and Sam clicks on some music. It’s older and jazzy, the perfect background noise. You’re so into your work that you don’t notice when a pair of blue eyes slowly blink open. You do however notice the hand the rests gently on your wrist.

“On your left.” He says softly and Sam looks over with a smirk.

You know that Steve wouldn’t want you fussing over him. So instead of freaking out and asking if he’s okay you weave your fingers through his. When his gaze turns back to you you just give him a soft smile, one he returns with a nod. You stay like that, your hand intertwined with his. You’d be more efficient if you could use both your hands but you’re not letting go of his hand unless you have to.

Sam sighs softly twenty minutes later, then closes his book and stands.

“I’m going for coffee, you guys want anything?”

“No thanks Sam.” Steve says and you shake your head.

“Thanks though.” Sam nods then after patting his pocket for his wallet heads out of Steve’s room. His door shuts and his grip on your hand tightens slightly.

“I’m so glad that you’re okay.” Steve says softly and you let out a small breathy laugh.

“I’m pretty sure that’s my line.”

“I can protect myself though.”

“You also had a gun held to your head.” You counter and he sighs softly running his thumb over your knuckles.

“Alright, I’ll compromise, we were both in some danger.”

“Okay.” You agree closing your laptop and placing it on the small side table. “Can I be honest with you?”

“Please do.”

“I was so scared for you.” You whisper, not wanting to look at him because you might actually cry.

“Oh Indy.” His voice is gentle and he pulls you out of the chair and toward him, you go willingly. “I’m going to be fine. Come here, please.” He coaxes you up onto bed with him and you love how neatly you fit into his side. You love how you can feel his heartbeat under your hand, you love the way that his chest rises and falls with each breath. “I wish I could promise that I’ll stay out of danger but that’d be like you promising not to look for Bucky.”

“Is it okay?”

“Yea. He saved me. He knew me and he’s going to need help.”

“Get some sleep Steve.” You tell him softly after a few minutes of silence.

“You too Indy.” He murmurs, he doesn’t have to tell you twice as your eyes flutter closed.


End file.
